Without
by Red X Girl
Summary: Slade is up to something... but the Titans don't know until he strikes. What will they do after they lose the thing that makes them who there are? Possibly, the return of a friend, and some romance on the side...
1. Prologue

Konichiwa! Hey everybody! I'm back from my writer's block, and while I was gone, I have developed an extreme liking for Teen Titans! (I used to only write AshxMisty fics) And like a lot of people, have just happened to see that Robin and Starfire are meant for each other So here is my first ever, ever Teen Titans fic! Hope ya like! Please?! ; he he!

_**"Without"---Prologue**_

It was a normal, laid back day for the Teen Titans at Titans Tower. Raven was meditating on the roof, no one daring to disturb her. In the den, Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy were playing a robot warrior video game on GameStation. But Starfire was in her room, secluded from the rest of the titans. That is where our story begins...

Starfire sighed deeply to herself as her head hung over the edge of her bed.

"I am so very bored," she said as she sat upright.

A random light bulb appeared over her head. "I know! I shall go see what the others are doing for entertainment, maybe they will let me join in on their unnecessary playing of the video games or perhaps playing the volleying of the ball..." Starfire said as she got up from her bed and headed toward the door.

Coincidentally, in an unknown area deep underground, a certain arch villain of the Titans was watching different areas of Titans Tower on his monitor.

A man in a black business suit stepped up. "Shall I give the word, Slade?" the man asked.

"Yes, very soon," Slade answered. "Now, the Teen Titans will never be bored again," Slade paused, "Not after I'm finished with them... and their powers."

_When there's trouble you know who to call_

_Teen Titans!_

_From their tower they can see it all_

_Teen Titans!_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

_'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_Teen Titans.. GO!!_

_With their superpowers they unite_

_Teen Titans!_

_Never met a villain that they liked_

_Teen Titans!_

_They've got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop 'till the job gets done_

_'Cuz when the world is losing all control_

_Teen Titans... GO!!_

_1 2 3 4 GO!!_

_Teen Titans!_

* * *

LOL, hey. Sorry, I just _had _to put the theme song in there, it just wouldn't be the same without it. Yes, I know, I'm hopeless; So I'll try to have Chapter One up soon. Unfortunately, I'm starting school on Wednesday so I'll have homework... and lots of it. Especially in GT Algebra... Ugh, I hate people thinking I'm smart. WHAT STUPID FREAK WOULD PLACE ME IN A GT ALGEBRA CLASS WHEN I BARELY SALVAGED A 'B' IN GT REGULAR MATH LAST YEAR??!! ; Uh, yeah... I better go now.

(have u watched SB Emails on ? Well, you better, 'cuz you're gonna miss out on a lot of funny things if you don't!)

..._The Cheat is behind the box. No, he's not even **behind**_ _box, he's barely obscured by the box... Look, THE CHEAT IS BEHIND THE FREAKIN' BOX, HE'S BEHIND THE BOX!! I'LL KILL ALL YOUR DOGS!!-_Strong Bad

_...Good gravy. I've got two words for kids who are raised on that crap. HELD BACK. LOW STANDARDIZED TEST SCORES. REPEATING THE THIRD GRADE. I GUESS THIS IS MORE THAT TWO WORDS. THE PAPER, PLEASE TAKE US HOME._-Strong Bad

I will have more Strong Bad quotes for you next time.... ok, I won't if you don't want me to... lol. Oh, man, The ending signature, please take us out of this place...

Mata nee,

!!¿Mistys Shadow08/Starfire Titan¿!! I'm a hoshi! (hoshi=star )


	2. Chapter Ichi: The Hacker

Ohayoo/Konichiwa/Konbanwa!! Well, whatever time you're reading this, that means hey hey to you all. Sorry it took me so long to post this... I was grounded (CURSE YOU, YOU FIENDS!!) Now I shall proceed with chapter one!!

_**Chapter Ichi(One)-The Hacker**_

_"Yes, very soon," Slade answered. "Now, the Teen Titans will never be bored again," Slade paused, "Not after I'm finished with them... and their powers."_

Starfire walked up to the roof, only to find Raven crossed legged, meditating.

"Pardon my interruption," Starfire paused as Raven opened one eye. "But I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me to 'hang out'. We could perhaps volley the ball or-"

"No," Raven said dully.

"Well, all right, that is... ok. I shall go downstairs to see what the boys are doing," Starfire said, downhearted, as she walked back down the stairs.

Next, she walked into the den, where Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were playing Pod Racers IV on GameStation.

"Hello, friends!" Starfire said joyfully. But, of course, the boys were too busy menacingly pressing the buttons on their controllers to even hear Starfire.

"May I join in on your playing of the video games?" Starfire said as she leaned her elbows on the top of the couch.

Still no answer. Starfire sighed, then walked up to the GameStation system, about to press the 'reset' button.

That got the guys' attention. Their eyes got wide and they stood up.

"Ah, no! Don't do it, Star!!" Beast Boy said with tears in his eyes. "I'm actually winning!"

Cyborg scoffed. "Yeah, right. I was beating you by a mile!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy.

Starfire stepped away from the system, but Beast Boy and Cyborg were still at each other. Robin was just sitting there, a sweatdrop falling down the back of his head.

Starfire sighed again, then made her way towards the door out of the den with her head down.

Robin looked back at her. "Are you okay, Starfire?" Robin said as he stood up and walked toward her.

"Oh, yes, I will... be okay," Starfire said gloomily as she walked out of the room, Cyborg and Beast Boy's argument still being heard in the background.

"Wait!" Robin called after her. Starfire turned around.

"I-" Robin started to say but was interrupted by the Titans Siren. Robin opened up his communicator.

"Trouble downtown!" Robin shouted to the others as Raven walked into the room.

Raven gave a sigh. "Who is it _this _time?" Raven asked, annoyed.

"I'm not sure who. But his name is The Hacker," Robin said.

"Well, at least we know he's good with computers!" Beast Boy commented, trying to make a joke. No one thought it was funny, not even the author of this story.

"That was... meant to be humorous?" Starfire asked.

"Even if it was meant to be, it sure wasn't," Raven said.

"Aww, come _on _Raven, you don't think _anything_ is funny," Beast Boy whined.

"Come on guys!! I feel like kickin' some Hacker butt!" Cyborg said adjusting his right robotic arm.

"Right. Titans GO!" Robin said to the other Titans, and they took off to the city.

Yet again, at the same time, Slade was curiously watching the Titans on his monitor.

Slade laughed evilly. "Now, it is time."

----LATER DOWNTOWN----

By the time the Titans got downtown, The Hacker was already set on destroying that part of town. The Hacker was a yellow human-like creature with a big head (literally), huge, round glasses, and was about seven feet tall. His greatest weapon; a laptop computer. But the computer was no ordinary one. In place of a web camera, there was a laser, ready to shoot out anything The Hacker wanted it to.

"I told you he was good with computers!" Beast Boy said.

"Not now, Beast Boy. We have to stop that laser from destroying the city!" Robin said. "Titans, GO!"

First, Raven tried removing the computer from The Hacker's grasp. "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven shouted as a ball of black energy projected from her hands. It reflected right off the computer.

"It's no use, you silly Titan!" The Hacker yelled and laughed threateningly. He typed something in on the keyboard of his laptop.

Raven gasped as The Hacker's laser shot out a stream of black toward her. She tried to move out of the way, but the laser was too fast. It hit her head on and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted, worried. Starfire decided it was her turn. Her eyes began to glow green, but Robin stopped her.

"Starfire, wait. I should take this now. I don't want to put any more Titans in danger," Robin said.

"You cannot defeat The Hacker alone! Everyone shall help," Starfire protested.

Robin nodded in agreement. "Fine, then," Robin said.

So Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all attacked The Hacker at once.

The Hacker laughed. "Are you crazy? You cannot defeat me and my computer, we will destroy all who come our way! Including the Teen Titans!" He shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Beast Boy said as he changed into a hawk and flew above The Hacker, intending to swoop down and swipe the computer.

The Hacker typed into his computer again and a stream of green came out of the laser and hit Beast Boy. Beast Boy changed back into a human before plunging to the ground.

Beast Boy stood up, holding his head. He walked over to Raven, attempting to wake her up.

"Hey, Raven, wake up! We still kinda have to save the city from an evil villain!" Beast Boy said.

Raven sat up with a groan. "What happened?" she asked.

"That crazy Hacker dude hit you with his laser. And me too!" Beast Boy explained.

"Well, let's wrap this up," Raven said as she got up.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven yelled again. But nothing happened. Her powers weren't working.

Beast Boy eyed Raven. "This isn't one of your little illusion thingies that appear when you're scared, is it?" Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"No, don't be stupid. He's just another criminal, I'm not scared. Fear is pointless," Raven said.

"Yeah like last time-" Beast Boy said. Raven eyed him and he shut his mouth.

Beast Boy sweatdropped. "Well, I guess I should go help the others," Beast Boy said. _I'm going T-Rex this time... _he thought... and thought, waiting to change into a T-Rex.

"Huh?!" Beast Boy said, dumbfounded. "I can't change into anything!!" Beast Boy said as he tried again. "Nothing! Not even a fly!"

Raven thought for a moment, then gasped. "Think about it, Beast Boy. We both got hit by the laser, we both don't have our powers," Raven said.

"So what you're saying is-?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven said, "That laser has the capability to take our powers away from us. And we better stop it before it takes anyone else's."

* * *

Now for my thank-you's!! I wuv this pwart!

**Rose Eclipse: **Thank you for your enthusiasm for wanting the story to get under way!!

**mxlover: **You can't wait to read more, and I can't wait to write more!

**Crazy seeker: **Thank you for the compliment!!!

**Add More: **lol, nice anonymous name... and I will make sure I add more and I, too, really, really love Robin and Starfire!!

**Exiled-Knight:** Thanks, and the reason it was so short was 'cuz it was a prologue. You know like on the eps of Teen Titans, they show like a minute or two and then they go to the theme song? That's what I wanted to do to give it a 'real ep' sorta vibe. I guess I didn't do too much of a good job then...; (sweatdrop) Thank you so much for your reply, again!

_I got an e-mail in my pocket and I think it's going to melt..._-Strong Bad

THE MELTING OF THE E-MAIL, NO MAKE IT STOP!!! Oh, yes I must go...

Mata nee

---Mistys Shadow08/Starfire Titan---


	3. Chapter Ni: Who's All Behind This

Why, hello there dear friends!! "It took six whole hours and five long days, for all your lies to come undone, and those three small words were way too late, 'cuz you can't see that I'm the one..." Yeah how old is that movie... hang on looks for Josie and The Pussycats' DVD case Well I can't find it... . Shot down again. Actually the song should be "It took six whole hours and five long days, for Mistys Shadow08/Starfire Titan to write each of her chapters!!" Yeah, so here's chapter 2!!!!

_**Chapter Ni(Two)-Who's All Behind It**_

_Raven said, "That laser has the capability to take our powers away from us. And we better stop it before it takes anyone else's."_

Raven and Beast Boy looked up to where the others were fighting The Hacker.

"Hey guys!! Stop!" Beast Boy said as he waved his arms vigorously, trying to get the other Titans' attention.

Starfire looked back to see what Beast Boy was yelling about; bad idea. The moment she turned her back, The Hacker fired his computer laser at her. A purple stream shot out of it and Starfire started falling, unable to fly.

Raven caught her in time, preventing Starfire from injuries.

"What has happened?" Starfire said as Raven put her down. "I cannot fly..." she paused and looked at her hands, "or project Starbolts from my hands."

Raven sighed. "That laser that shot us," Raven paused to point at The Hacker's computer, "it's specially designed to take away any of our powers. I think The Hacker is able to tell that laser what exactly to do to put us at a weak point."

"Oh, that is horrible! However shall we stop this?" Starfire asked, worried.

"We can't," Beast Boy paused. "Well at least _we _can't." Beast Boy smiled.

"Save it," Raven said sternly to Beast Boy.

"There is one problem with whoever planed this," Starfire pondered.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin does not have any powers, so how will this laser accomplish what it is meaning to do?" Starfire asked.

Raven's eyes opened wide. "You're right, Starfire. But, it could do something even worse to him then it did to us," Raven said.

Another crash, and there was Cyborg knocked off his feet, ten yards away from where he was before.

Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy all ran over to him.

"Cyborg? You are alright?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but that Hacker is one tough dude," Cyborg said as he adjusted his arm to aim his blaster at The Hacker.

Raven held his arm back. "Don't even try it," Raven said.

"Huh? Why not? Let me go!" Cyborg yelled.

"Do not yell, dear friend. Raven was only stopping you from doing absolutely nothing!" Starfire said.

"Huh?" Cyborg said again as question marks appeared about his head.

"Dude, that laser can take away our powers," Beast Boy said.

"WHAT?!" Cyborg yelled. "No Hacker's gonna hack me!" Cyborg said as he was about ready to go back to fighting.

"Don't bother, you can't do anything! None of us can," Raven said.

"So I assume we are depending on Robin to become victorious over The Hacker?" Starfire asked.

"Seems like it," Beast Boy said.

"I just hope he'll win," Cyborg said as he lowered his head.

Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg perceived the combat between Robin and The Hacker.

Well, the author isn't going to go through the whole battle, move by move, because the author wouldn't be able to think up of any fancy words to describe the moves that Robin and The Hacker did. To make a really, really long story short, Robin kicked The Hacker, The Hacker shot his laser at Robin and he dodged it, and Robin did a really cool spinny-kick thing right into The Hacker's computer.

The Hacker's computer smashed into pieces, followed by The Hacker eventually fading out; the computer was his only "way of living".

Robin landed on his feet in front of the rest of the Titans, watching The Hacker evanesce before them.

Robin looked behind him at the others. "Why did you guys back off? I could've used a little help," Robin said, frustrated.

"We would have aided you but, you see, the laser The Hacker possessed-" Starfire said.

"-took away our powers," Cyborg finished.

Robin grumbled and was silent for a moment.

"And I'll give you one guess who's behind all this," Robin said sternly.

* * *

Heh heh... nice description I put in for the fight scene with Robin and The Hacker, huh? LOL!

"Itsugami na komuna woko kitoshi te, Ashi nomukouni tabemasu. SANCTUARY shima wa hi kanimi..."

Does anyone know that song?? It's the theme song for this new "sensei" movie in Japan. It's sung by Asuca Hayashi (A female Japanese singer who sang the theme for the sixth Pokémon movie, the one with Jiraachi in it...) If you know it, then reply and give the answer. The ones who get it right are most likely the ones who like Japanese music (like me) and own the new Asuca Hayashi CD... if you don't listen to any Japanese music, you'd better start because it's just as good, if not better, than music that's in English.

_Now children, it's time to play "Where's The Cheat?". Can you say 'ah dah Cheat'? _

some little kids' voices answer back The Cheat... a dah... Cheat... Christopher Columbus!

_Not good enough, F minus minus_

buzzer sounds

---Strong SHALL TAKE OVER ALL WEBSITES....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! (except for this one, some selected few Teen Titans, and Pokémon ones ;)

----Mistys Shadow08/Starfire Titan----


	4. Chapter San: Remembering the Past

Hey hey ya'lls. I'm so excited about my fic!! I thought of another thing to put in my story... which probably won't be for a while, so I'm not going to tell you what it is!! ahahahahaah... yeah you probably don't care... so yeah here's chapter 3! (oh and I changed my penname from Mistys Shadow08/Starfire Titan to Red X Girl, as you can see.)

(Oh, and just to let you all know ahead of time, there may be some BB/Starfire moments in this chapter, but don't worry, it's only meant to be a brother/sister thing. ROBIN AND STARFIRE ALL THE WAY!! lol)

_**Chapter San (Three): Remembering the Past **_

_"We would have aided you but, you see, the laser The Hacker possessed-" Starfire said._

_"-took away our powers," Cyborg finished._

_Robin grumbled and was silent for a moment. _

_"And I'll give you one guess who's behind all this," Robin said sternly._

The Teen Titans were back at Titans Tower two hours later. With no one able to fly, they had to walk to the docks, get on a boat to reach the island the Tower was on, and walk up the long path to the Tower. Everyone was silent the whole way. They were exhausted by the time they set foot in their home; but they knew there was no time to rest. They _had _to find a way to get their powers back.

"How did Slade even manage to come back?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it's something we don't have time to figure out," Robin said calmly.

"Perhaps we could go to my home planet and go through a difficult training procedure in the land of the Normblenacks to regain our strength-" Starfire said.

"How is that gonna work?!" Beast Boy spewed.

"I do not know," Starfire sighed and lowered her head. "I have always had my powers, and I am sad that they are gone."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The Hacker hacked my system!! The only thing I can do is move, talk, and eat!!" Cyborg yelled, obviously stressed.

"It only seems natural that I have my powers. I have had them all my life," Starfire continued quietly. "Until now."

"I know what you mean," Raven said. "It seems weird that I don't have my powers..."

"We HAVE to find a way to get your guys' powers back, a whole city is counting on us," Robin said, frustrated.

"Dude! Without us, Slade'll take over the whole city!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Remember what happened last time we were-" Beast Boy stopped then lowered his head. Memories of a true friend, frozen in stone, filled his mind.

"Do not worry, Beast Boy," Starfire said soothingly. "We shall find a way to release Terra from her stone configuration-all of us shall."

Raven, Cyborg, and Robin all nodded respectfully at Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I know," Beast Boy said, still downhearted.

"Well, we won't even have a chance of freeing her if we don't have our powers," Cyborg pointed out.

"He's right," Robin said to the others.

"Uh, guys? Do you think there's a chance of figuring all this out in the morning? It's really late, and I'm tired," Raven said, exhausted.

Robin was about to object, but then realized how tired he really was. "Yeah, time for bed. Rest will do everyone some good," Robin said, then everyone headed to their rooms.

--LATER THAT NIGHT--

After everyone was asleep, Starfire awoke to a sound. It sounded like someone was walking down the stairs and making their way towards the front entrance of the Tower. She hopped out of bed and silently went downstairs to see what it was all about.

She peeked around a corner and saw Beast Boy put on a light jacket (a/n: Beast Boy has a jacket? Shot down again . ... lol) and walk out the door. Curious, Starfire soundlessly followed him.

After crossing the lake via a boat, and Starfire crossing using a canoe, Beast Boy made his way down a sidewalk, then stopped at a sewer hole that led underground. He lifted up the lid, and climbed down a ladder.

_Where could he be going? _Starfire asked herself, as she, too, went down the ladder after Beast Boy was out of sight.

At the bottom of the ladder, there was a mine car and miles of tracks going either way. Starfire saw Beast Boy already making his way down the tracks. Still curious, Starfire followed in the shadows.

Beast Boy then stopped at a mangled, destroyed, and once working mechanical door.

_This place looks familiar... _Starfire said to herself. And in fact, it was familiar.

Beast Boy slid through the door and walked down an earth-walled hallway to a large opening. Black ashes and blue and gray rock lined every inch of it.

Every rock had it's own unique, unorganized shape. But there was one rock in particular that was truly special.

_I now understand _Starfire said to herself sadly as she saw what Beast Boy had come here for.

Beast Boy walked over to the special rock and faced it, looking down upon the flowers and plaque that lay there:

_Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend._

"Hey, Terra, how's it goin'?" Beast Boy asked the statue, almost as if expecting Terra's sweet voice to reply.

Starfire's eyes filled with tears as she watched Beast Boy from the shadows.

"Yeah, well, I wish you were here. We could really use your help, now. Slade's really not gone after all, go figure. He got this dude to take away our powers, so now we're defenseless," Beast Boy paused and looked up at Terra's cold, stone face, his eyes filling with tears also.

"Terra? I've never really told you how I feel. But now, I think it's too late..." Beast Boy paused then laughed.

"That's what you said before, wasn't it? But I told you that it was never too late, and I guess it still isn't," Beast Boy said as he reached up and touched Terra's frozen hand. "I'll never give up on you Terra."

"And neither will I," Starfire said quietly as she stepped out from the shadows.

Beast Boy looked back. "Star? What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked, startled, trying to wipe away any trace of tears from his eyes.

"I followed you here, I wanted to see where you were going," Starfire explained as she walked closer to Terra's statue.

"Just coming to visit Terra. I haven't really gotten the chance to come down here since this first happened, ya' know?" Beast Boy said.

Starfire nodded. "Everything will be ok, Beast Boy. We _will _find a way to release her. No matter how long it may take us," Starfire said as she touched Beast Boy's shoulder. "Someday, Terra will be with us again, and everything will be back to normal."

Beast Boy sighed. "What _was _normal?" Beast Boy asked. "It seems like it's been so long since then."

"Well, we took frequent trips to the park and went out to eat pizza a lot," Starfire said with a smile.

Beast Boy smiled then his face turned mournful.

"It does not matter what Terra did in the past, it only matters what she had done to try and fix the past. Even when she did those horrible things, you told her it was never too late to change, and you were correct," Starfire said. "And no matter what happens, we, The Titans, are a family."

Beast Boy sighed. "You're right, Star. But I just can't help missing her," Beast Boy said.

"I know how you must feel, Terra was special to me too," Starfire said. "She was my friend. She was everyone's friend."

"I know, but I've always wondered if it never turned out like this; maybe her and I could have been more. If only-" Beast Boy started to say.

"Do not say that. Everything must happen for a reason. This is merely a test we must take to become stronger," Starfire said. "But one day, everything will be right again. You'll see."

"Thanks, Star. You really _are_ like family to me," Beast Boy said with an innocent smile.

Starfire gave a joyous smile back at him. "Well, it is very late, we should be getting back home. We shall need our rest for tomorrow, our powers hang in the balance," Starfire said as she made her way towards the exit.

"Okay-" Beast Boy paused then looked up at Terra's face. "Hang on a minute, Star."

Starfire turned around and walked back. Beast Boy embraced the frozen Terra. "Bye, Terra," he said.

"Yes, good-bye, friend," Starfire said.

And with one last look at their friend, Beast Boy and Starfire left the cave.

* * *

Isn't that adorable? I was actually thinking of changing the chapter and posting THIS version as a one-shot fic about Starfire and BB's brother/sister relationship because I thought it was soooo good. But I decided to just keep it in my story. Maybe after I finish this fic, I'll post this chapter as a one-shot... I dunno what I'm gonna do. Heck, I don't even know what the next chapter is going to be about!! Ah, the glory of making things up as you go along... 

--

_Starfire: I understand your pain, Cyborg. When I was small, my favorite Zarnick was eaten by a rampaging Glorg. Believe me, once your Zarnick has been inside a Glorg, you do no want it back..._

_--_

LOL, Starfire's the best!! Well, gotta blast.. (ugh, I _hate _Jimmy Neutron..)

_Domo kotsu uru mamoru yo_

_Teen Titans!_

_Suki kidai naku randemo taberu yo_

_Teen Titans!_

--Red X Girl-- (f/k/a Mistys Shadow08/Starfire Titan)


End file.
